Sakura's New Year
by SukiMara-Blossom910
Summary: Sakura has a mission to Snow Country through the Christmas hoidays, she changes something... Onn her way back from a mission with Sai something terrible happens and leaves the cherry blossom blind... Find out what happens.. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Prologue--

Haruno Sakura. A seventeen year old medical ninja, who has surpassed Tsunade-sama in medic skills, brains and beauty. Though, she never really thought of herself as beautiful, just a normal teenage girl.

Instead of becoming an ANBU captain, she decides to become a hunter-nin -- which is equally skilled --.

Her parents were killing by missing nins, in a surprise attack, so she lives with her teammate, Sai... and all his paintings. Not that she minds, because she love the paintings and pictures he makes. She also resigned from her job at the hospital so the new medic-nins can learn and progress. Only her close friends still come to her.

New years is coming right around the corner for Sakura. The famous Cherry Blossom wants to make a change this coming year. Something different.. Something bold.. She knows what she is going to do.

* * *

Hey, Fan-Artists!! I just want to let everyone know that this is my first time.. So please tell me what you think!! Sorry if it was short...

The second chapter will be up soon.. i promise. )

Please Review! Thanks!

-SukiMara-


	2. Singing at the bar tonight

Sitting at a round booth table the Rookie 9, Team Guy, all the senseis and Sai were laughing and having a good time sharing memories. Except for one. Sakura Haruno, that is. She disliked the fact that _he _was back. So she just stared at her drink.

Sakura was now nineteen, and her birthday was in a few days. She, at the moment, could care less about anything and everything. Her drink seemed more or less interesting.

"Alright, who's next to sing?" the announcer asked. Today was Friday night and people got to sing on stage, if they wanted to.

Ino rushed out pulling the cherry blossom with her. "She wants to!!" Ino shouted pushing Sakura toward the stage.

"No. I don't want to sing."

"Yes, You do. Now go."

"Fine!" Sakura gave up because she was to tired to fight with Ino tonight. They had become best friends after _he_ left, and both gave up, moved on, and forgot him.

Sakura walked up to the stage. She stood in the center and looked at the half crowed bar. She sighs..

"Three songs, right?"

"Yes, What first?" asked the DJ.

"Um.. Because Of You," she whispers only for the DJ to hear. She took a deep breath as the song began.

_I will not make _

_The same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself_

_Cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break_

_The way you did, you fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_

_I never stray to far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so i don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me_

_Because of you I am afraid_

_I lose my way _

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I can not cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes _

_I'm forced to fake _

_A smile, a laugh, every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_

_I never stray to far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side so i don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me_

_Because of you I am afraid_

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now i cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you _

_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you _

_I learned to play on the safe side so i don't get hurt_

_Because of you _

_I try my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_Because of you_

Sakura took a deep breath, slowing her breathing down. Everyone in the bar clapped for her because she did sound like the singer.

"Two more to go.." she whispers to herself.

"What next, darling?" asked the DJ.

"Since You Been Gone"

"Kay."

_Here's the thing, we started out friends_

_It was cool, but it was all pretend_

_Yeah, yeah, since you been gone_

_Dedicated, you took the time_

_Wasn't long till i called you mine_

_Yeah, yeah since you been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how i picture me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say_

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you, now i get what i want_

_Since you been gone_

_How can i put it, you put me on_

_I even fell for that stupid love song_

_Yeah yeah, since you been gone_

_How come i'd never hear you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Guess you never felt that way_

_But since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you, now i get what i want_

_Since you been gone_

_You had your chance you, you blew it_

_Out of sight, out of mind_

_Shut your mouth i just cant take it _

_Again, and again, and again, and again!!!!!_

_Since you been gone_

_I can breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Thanks to you, now i get what i want_

_Since you been gone_

_Since you been gone_

After the song was over the kunoichi closed her eyes and slowed down her breathing. Sakura knew she had a great voice, she just did **not** want to sing with _him_ back. Regardless. She wasn't the happiest person to have him back, she was only happy because her friends her happy. Sakura was always happy for them.

"Last song will be 'How I Feel' "

"Kay."

_Looks like i made a mess again_

_Heartbreak everywhere i step_

_This fire is getting hot again_

_But i touch the flame 'cause I'm a curious cat_

_Creeping where i don't belong_

_Finding out what i knew all along_

_Crying all alone_

_And it's all my fault, all my fault_

_Yeah, i did it again..again_

_Oh, I'm getting tired of believing_

_Even sicker of pretending_

_That it's not so bad, just wait it out_

_Oh, I think you're feeding me lies again_

_The only good man left wasn't him_

_And that's how i feel right now so just let me be_

_Let me bet_

_It seems every time i find a good man_

_He's got a good little wife_

_I'm not jealous but i won't lie_

_I don't want to hear about your wonderful life_

_And babies everywhere i look_

_Trophy wives with their little black books_

_At this rate i'm gonna end up alone_

_It's probably all my fault, all my fault_

_Oh, another dead end...again_

_Oh, I'm getting tired of believing_

_Even sicker of pretending _

_That it's not so bad, just wait it out_

_Oh, i think you're feeding me lies again_

_The only good man left wasn't him_

_And that's how i feel right now_

_Bitter pill that i've swallowed _

_Just how low can my heart sink_

_Fairy tales from so long ago_

_Save them for someone that's not smart enough to know_

_'Cause I, I'm getting tired of believing_

_I'm through pretending_

_Yeah, I'm broken and sad so i'll sit this one out_

_Oh i think you're feeding me lies again_

_The only good man left wasn't him_

_And that's how i feel right now_

_How i feel_

After all her songs the crowded bar applauded. She sighed, handed the mic back to DJ, and walked straight out of the bar. Sakura walked to her favorite bench underneath a tree on the Hokage mountain, looking over the town.

The stars were bright and clear, and the crescent moon beamed down on her. Little to her knowledge, at the moment, someone followed her out of the bar and to the Hokage mountain. She was too tired to stretch her chakra out to the unknown follower.

* * *

How was that?? Too long? Anyways please read and review!!! Thanks!

-SukiMara-


	3. The rain and the mission

After some time, the young kunoichi sighed.

"Have a seat. I know you are there."

"As you wish," he says as he complies willingly.

"Why did you follow me?" Sakura asks in a monotone voice.

"I know something was wrong. Tell me what's up, please."

_'Did he just ask with a please?' _Inner Sakura thought. _'Wow.. That's a first.'_

"I don't want to talk about here." Sakura looks up at the sky. "Besides it's getting late. I should head home." She stands up and begins to walk away.

"Wait! Let me walk you home."

"Kay." She waits for the infamous Copy-nin to catch up to her. They begin walking back to her home. Half way home it began to pour down heavy rain..

_'Finally!'_ Inner Sakura thought.

"Shiit.." she whispers.

"Come with me, please." Kakashi says as he wraps an arm around her shoulder.

_'Damn! What's up with his __**pleases**_ questions Inner Sakura.

The cherry blossom complies. He leads her to his apartment, which was closer than hers by four blocks. He unlocks the door for her and allows her in first.

She looks around and notices the living room with a 5 foot Christmas tree in a corner, to the left is the kitchenette, and to the right down the small hall are two rooms across from each other, one being the bedroom and the other being a study room, at the end --between the two-- was the bathroom. His place was nice but something was missing, and Sakura couldn't put her finger on it..

"Wow.." she whispers as she slips off her sandals and follows Kakashi into the kitchen. She sat down at the mini bar.

"Tea? Hot or Cold?" the silver-haired jounin asks.

"Hot tea will be fine. Your place is nice." Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Thanks. What flavor? Orange Passion or Lemon Gin sing?"

"Um.. Orange Passion, please."

"No problem." Kakashi smiled.

He made their tea and headed for the living room. Sakura followed and sat down on the coach beside him.

"Now you want to tell me what was wrong."

She sighed trying to decide if she should tell him or not. Deep breath..

"Kay." She takes a sip and begins her story..

"When I was young, like 4 years old, my step-father raped and molested me, and he made swear to never tell my mom. I didn't. I told my mom's friend, and she told mom. We went to court, but they never could prove anything with me because I was too young. They said that "I fell off a tree" or something like that. Some bull-shiit that was. Well anyway, I began to think that I was never worth anything till the _Uchiha_ showed up. I thought I was "in-love" but I knew deep down inside no-one could ever love me. He proved me right. And now I have fallen for someone, once again, but I know he doesn't feel the same way. I constantly feel like I will be a "play-toy" to some, though I'm completely -deep down inside- afraid, " the cherry blossom gushed.

"Wow.. I had no idea"

"Yeah.. well. Don't apologies for it because there is nothing you can do. He's dead."

"As you wish."

The copy-nin watched her sip her tea with not a tear in her eyes, Only pain and hurt with discomfort. After a moment later..

"Do I know him?"

"Who the rapist? or the lover?" sakura says but cant help but laughing at how she put it in words.

"The latter."

"It's very possible." she said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh really? Hm.. give me three hints, please."

_'Damn __**pleases**__ again!! Argh.." _thought I.S. ( Inner Sakura ).

"Hm.. He's a great jounin. He's very mysterious. And he has an "I-could-care-less" attitude, which I absolutely adore." she says smiling.

"Who could it be?" Kakashi asks more to himself.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." she winks at him, then giggles.

"I have a question for the famous Copy-Nin."

"Do you now?" he says playfully.

"As a matter-of-fact, Yes I do!" she smiles "Are you "in-love" with anyone?"

"Maybe, maybe not." he says with the same mischievous smile she dealt him.

"Give me three hints, please." the cherry blossom asks pleadingly.

"She's beautiful. A wonderful medic-nin. And can charm just about most anyone with her bubbly attitude." he smiles.

"Give me time and I will figure it out." she states of fact.

Sakura walks over to the window and notices that the rain hasn't let up, and it's ten till twelve. Sighing she walks back and sets her mug on the coffee table and begins walking to the front door. She was really tired from the night's events and Tsunade's paperwork that she won't do, so it's left for her to do.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked confused. "It's still raining outside. Why is she leaving?" thought his inner self.

"Where does it look like I'm going? I'm going home. It's late." the medic-nin stated as a matter-of-fact as she stopped a few feet from the door.

"Why? It's still pouring down outside..." he states confused.

-Sighs- "If you must know, I have a week long mission, beginning tomorrow morning. I am going to the Snow Country, and wont be back till New Years Day."

The young kunoichi takes one more step before...

"Thank-you 'Kashi for everything...oh and I might not be the same when I come back..."

She quickly made a single hand sign and disappeared in a swirl of rose petals.

"What was that all about...? I guess.. I'll see you New Years then..."

Meanwhile at Sakura's home... ( if you want to call it that ), she busied herself with packing and cleaning. Finally at 12:45am, she is able to crawl into bed and drift into deep sleep.

* * *

Please R&R!! Tell me what you think. I am open for critizing and praise.. Just remember its my first time!!

Thanks alot!!

-SukiMara-


	4. That was easy

Early the next morning, before the town was awake, she stood on top of the gates. Sakura took one last look before she bounded off to the Snow Country.

It would be a 78-hour trip to the country. The kunoichi was, and still is, very excited about this mission Tsunade-sama gave her. Sakura loved going to the Snow Country; it was so beautifully covered in snow. Her mission was to find the missing-ninja that was currently hiding there, and kill him then bring him back to Kohonamaru.

The day drew on and on. Finally night came. Sakura put up her tent and sleeping bag and soon fell alseep. A dreamless night later...

...she woke early, had a small breakfast and she was off again. The next two days were the same, stopping only for a quick lunch and to rest at night On the thrid night out, she came to the boat that was for the river-crossing.

"Hey, Captain. How are you today?" Sakura said happily.

"Hello, Miss. I am good. How about you?" he asks.

"Im good also. Mind if we travel tonight, Captain?" she questions.

"Sure, we can. My pleasure." he smiles as he leads her on to the boat.

"Thank-you" she smiles back.

Sakura follows the Captain and watches him as he prepares everything to leave. They begin their 12hr journey, and the hunter-ninja starts chatting aimlessly to the Captian.

"Have you ever travel at night, Sir?" she questions curiously.

"Yes, as a matter-of-fact. I love to travel at night, because it seems so much more peaceful than during mid-day. Do you love the night, Miss?"

"Yes, and I agree with you. It's peaceful and calm. It seems as though God painted it with beautiful bliss." stated her as she looked up.

He does the same. After 30min Sakura yawns.

"Well, Sir, thank-you and im going to retire to bed now."

"Good-night ,Miss. Sleep well." And with that she was off to her small cabin.

It was a calm starry night. Pleasant for traveling. Even the sea was still, except for the rippling waters below. The rest of the boat trip went well too. Soon she was at the Snow Country's bounderies.

Sakura checked into a small Inn, just off the borders off the Seas. Just as she walked upstairs to her room, she saw _him._ She quietly set her stuff on the ground, still keeping an eye on him. The hunter-ninja slowly and quickly masked her chakra, and pulled her hood back up along with the fox-like mask.

Before the missing nin knew what hit him, he was unconcious on the floor. She took him outside and laid him on the ground. She knelt down beside him and her hands began to light up to a soft glowing green. Sakura stopped his heart, then carefully broken all the arteries leading to the heart. Now his heart just laid there, only being attached by muscles. He was dead.

She picked him up and telaported inside her room. Sakura dropped him to the floor, went to the door and picked up her things, then shut the door with a soft _click_.

_'Hmm, that was simple and easy. Man he made is so easy for me, dont you think inner?'_

_**'Hell yeah! Now we can do what we were planning to do! Ready outer?'**_

_'Yeah, im ready for a nice hot shower.'_ with that she took out some pj's and two small boxes.

30 minutes later she came out and looked at herself in the mirror.

_'How's that, inner?'_

_**'Cha! You did hella good! I can't wait till we show the boys back home!! Can you?'**_

_'No, I can't either, but right now im really tired. Let's get some sleep, okay?'_

With that Sakura pulled back the cover on her bed, slid in, and soon fell asleep.


	5. Coming home and shopping

The next few days went by so fast for the young cherry blossom that before she knew it she was back in Fire Country arriving at the gates. She showed the gaurds her report then headed for the Hokage tower.

"C-Come-in!" Tsunade stutters drunkenly.

"Hi, Tsunade-sama. I have captured and killed the missing-nin the way you wanted me to." she states factly.

"Th-Thank-you... Just leave... your report... on the desk... and take the day off... hell take the whole damn week off. NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE SO I CAN DRINK MY SAKE... I MEAN FINISH THE paperwork..." she mumbles the last part.

Sakura took that as her cue to leave and not come back till the following week. So she walked through the village aimlessly wondering back to her and his so-called "home". She entered the living room and noticed it was the same as before she left... Except that there were flowers on the coffee table. Curiously she walks over and picks them up.

_'18 roses... how odd. And only with a card that says my name. I wonder who left the roses.' _

She puts them in a vase with water then walks to her bedroom and sets them on her nightstand by her bed, then also shuts the door. Sakura decides that she needs a nice hot shower. Fifteen minutes later, she emerges in only clad in a red towel. Walking over to her dresser to pick out some clothes, she hears Sai enter the apartment. Quickly dressing in a red tank top and tan short-shorts, leaving her shoulder-length hair down and brushed, the kunoichi walks to the living room to meet Sai. Sai and Sakura have become brother and sister.. unofficially.

"Hey Sai"

"Hey Sa--kura... What did you do to your hair?? It's... It's..."

"It's snow white. Yes, I know. Do you like it?" spinning slowly around for him to see.

"It's different. I'll give you that. Though it makes you look a little darker, I think it suits just as well as your pink hair did."

"Thanks!"

"Did you change your eye color too?" his curiosity rising.

"Well, they are actually color-contacts. Since I still liked my natural color, I got these. You like?"

" Sakura, anything you wear, whether it be torn rags or evening kimonos, you make it look great." Sai smiles, a real smile.

"Thanks, brother. By the way nice smile. Its a real one." she winks at him.

"Since you are back a day early, you should know that there is a New Years Eve Party at 8 o' clock outside at the park.

"Mm.." thought Sakura "Are you going?"

"Sure, now that you are back." he smiles a fake smile..

"Sai, that smile is fake." she states.

Later that day...

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ino!"

"Hey Forehead! What's up?"

"Can you help me pick out, or shop with me for a dress for the New Year's Eve party?"

"Sure. I'll be right over."

"Okay. Byee!"

_Click._

Sukura lays back across her bed and stares at the ceiling. _Knock. Knock.Knock._ That must be her, but brother is down there so i will just stay here.

"Hey Miss Beautiful." Sai says with a fake smile.

"Hey, yourself. Where's Forehead?" said Ino as she pushed her way through the door and into the living room.

"Her room." Sai resumes painting again. Deciding not to tell Ino the change. He smirks.

"Thanks!" Ino rushes upstairs to Sakura's bedroom and lets herself in. She walks straight over to her closet and begins to rage through the clothes. After several moments of throwing clothes out of the closet, she realizes her best friend isn't there with her too.

"Sakura.." Ino says walking over to the bed. "...Sakura... What have you done with your hair... It's wh-white..." stammering as Sakura sits up.

"Ino-pig, I needed a change."

"I understand, Forehead... Oh you changed you eyes too!"

"Yes, but the are just contacts..." Sakura takes one out and shows Ino.

"Wow.. thats so cool. Well, let's go shopping then. I know the perfect dress!" exclaims Ino.

"Okay." Sakura puts her contact back in, grabs her purse, and heads toward the door.

"Byee Sai!" they shout in unison.

After severals hours of shopping and dining, both girls finally made back to the apartment. Each carrying five to six bags. Sai opened the door for them then went back to reading a book he checked out of the library... Going upstairs to the bedroom, they dropped the bags on the floor.

"What time is the party again, Ino?"

"Eight o'clock. I wonder who is going.."

"I don't know, but I can bet Kakashi will be late...if he shows up at all.."

"Probably." Laughed Ino "besides let's get ready. It is 7:15pm already"

"Yeah."

Sakura takes a qiuck shower to freshen up a bit. When Sakura comes out, Ino does the same. Both girls then go through all the clothes trying different looks. At 7:40, Sakura finally decides to wear an Icey Blue strapless dress that stops at the knees, and it flows freely at the bottom with matching heels. Ino chooses a deep purple spaghetti strap dress that hugs her curves gracefully... not slutty and black pumps.

"Ino, please help me with my hair. I just want to pull a little back and clip it, but I keep losing it.."

"Here...almost got it... and..there it is. Beautiful!" exclaims Ino.

"Thanks! Oh I love your hair twisted back like that!" says Sakura.

"Okay, let me go ask Sai if he is ready."

Down the hall, just as she raises her hand to knock, the door swings open.

"Hey, bro. Wow! You look nice." Sakura say astonished.

"Ready, sis?"

"Yes, Ino and I are ready." smiles Sakura.

"Okay then lets go."

All three walk out at 7:55. Locking the door behind him, they head off for the park.

* * *

Can anyone guess the color of Sakura's color-contacts??

I am really sorry, readers. I had semester exams, then i became ill. This chaper was also re-written several different times... So I hope you enjoy.

I will updated when I can, since me and my sister are preparing for cheer nationals with a new routine. I will do my best, I promise!!


	6. Writer's Note

**Hey readers!! I want to apologise for the lack of updating. Need I tell you that I am the co-writer and my partner, the writer, moved to Alaska. I am sorry to say that she is discontinuing the story. **

**I will tell you that Sakura's eyes were either to be dark hunter green or dark dark. The story was also partly-based off of the movie ****Raise Your Voice**** with Hilary Duff. **

**Please keep an eye out for one shots starring either Kiba and Sakura or Kakashi and Sakura.. **

**Till next time,**

**Dogbreath501**


End file.
